Fantasmes et Nutella
by Lululle et Sainte Haal
Summary: Pas de resumé, amateur de lemon.... attention le couple ne plaiera ps a tlm ... Mwuahahaha
1. Fiction

**Auteurs:** Lululle et Sainte Haal  
**Titre:** Fantasmes et Nutella  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Avertissements:** Scène de sexe plus ou moins détaillé, comportant des petites choses perverses...   
**Résumé:** Juste pour le fun, un lemon....

A l'abris du soleil, une jeune filles adossée a un arbre du Parc, tenait à la main un sandwich au Nutella. En effet il était 4h de l'après midi, et la faim se faisait sentir. Elle porta le pain à sa bouche mais quelqu'un l'empêcha d'y mordre dedans.

- C'est quoi ça ??   
- ça Drago, ça s'appelle un sandwich.  
- Je le sais Parkinson, mais c'est quoi à l'intérieur ??  
- Du Nutella.

Drago mordit dans le pain et le rendit à Pansy.

- Hum, c'est bon ce truc là !! dit-il.  
- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que j'aime ça ?? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fait là ??  
- Mon père traîne dans les parages, c'est pour un truc du Ministère. Et comme je t'ai aperçut de loin...   
- Ah... ça me fait plaisir que tu soi là.  
- Mouai... Dit, tu crois pas que ce parc est plus petit que celui de ma propriété ???  
- Drago ??   
- Ouais...  
- Embrasse moi.  
- Non, pas maintenant.  


Drago regarda la mixture qui était dans le sandwich, et un regard pervers et coquin se perdit dans ses yeux. Il se leva et lui fit un charmant petit sourire.

- Je loge dans l'hôtel le plus luxueux de cette ville à la con... et toi ? demanda-t-il  
- Euh, juste là, chez une vieille grand-mère qui a voulut se retirer dans le monde moldu... Pourquoi ça?  
- Ok, je viendrais te voir ce soir, alors ne sois pas surprise, dit-il sans plus un mot.

Pansy haussa les épaules, elle avait toujours apprécié les surprises que lui préparait son cher amant, alors elle n'avait vraiment pas peur de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire cette nuit là, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être pire....

Le soir arriva. Pansy était allongée sur le divan, la télécommande à la main essayant de trouver une émission intéressante à la télé quand quelqu'un à la porte, sonna. Elle grogna légèrement et se leva. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Drago qui portait un sac avec quelque chose dedans. 

- Salut.

Pansy le déshabilla du regard. Il portait une chemise verte foncée, légèrement ouverte et un jean assez moulant.

- Salut, répondit-elle. Bah entre

Drago ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et pénétra dans la maison. Il s'assit sur le canapé.

- Vas-y fait comme chez toi, grinça Pansy.  
- Dit moi, ta Grand-mère est là ??  
- Non elle est pas là, pourquoi ???  
- Oh parce que j'avais une idée d'occupation et que je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle soit là.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

- Une occupation ? demanda-t-elle. Vraiment ?  
- Ouais... Pourquoi, tu croyais quoi ? Que je voulais passer une soirée avec toi pour le plaisir ? demanda-t-il froidement. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire...   
- Alors tu veux faire quoi ?!! s'écria-t-elle  
- M'amuser, comme d'habitude... fit-il dans un rictus. Partante ?

Pansy sourit. Bien-entendu qu'elle était partante ! Elle l'était toujours, pour une simple raison, elle était raide dingue de Drago et l'aimait à en mourir. 

- Partante, acquiesça-t-elle.

Drago esquissa un sourire machiavélique avant de foncer sur elle, de la plaquer contre le mur et l'embrasser sauvagement et brutalement, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec elle...

Pansy se cogna la tête et voulu touché sa blessure, mais Drago lui pris ses main et les leva au dessus de la tête. Elle caressait la langue de Drago qui était entrée dans sa bouche sans la moindre difficulté. Pansy enroula instinctivement ses jambes autour des anches de Drago qui l'a transporta dans la cuisine.

Il balaya d'un revers de main tous ce qui s'y trouvait et déposa Pansy brutalement. Il lui arracha son chemisier blanc, et il découvrit un soutient-gorge bleu opaque qui dévoilai une poitrine généreuse.

Drago arracha les bretelles et dégrafa le sous vêtement.

Il massa brusquement un sein. Pansy gémissait de douleur et de plaisir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy.

Le Serpentard retira rapidement la jupe que portait la jeune fille et fit glisser sa main lentement sur sa jambe. Pansy frissonnait. Drago pouvait être brusque mais il pouvait avoir des geste si doux parfois...   
Il lui retira délicatement sa culotte et commença à malaxer sensuellement le clitoris de la jeune fille, avec douceur et force, et cela eut le don de faire gémir encore plus fort la jeune Pansy.

- Mon dieu, Dray... gémit-elle. Oh Dray...  
- La ferme, dit-il tandis qu'il passa sa langue sur son vagin.

Elle laissa un cri de surprise lui échapper, il enfouit alors sa langue à l'intérieur, puis la retira, et sourit avec mesquinerie, il s'empara d'un pot dans le sac qu'il avait emmené, sortit une cuillère.

La fille pensait certainement qu'il allait lui fourrer ça là où tout le monde pense, mais non...  
Il plongea la cuillère dans un pot rempli de Nutella et en fit couler de sa poitrine jusqu'à son vagin.

Pansy gémit :  
- Oh c'est froid...  
- T'inquiète bientôt tu en auras plus sur toi... murmura Drago.

Il baissa sa tête et goûta de sa langue le chocolat qui coulais sur la poitrine de Pansy. 

- C'est quoi ça ?? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Du Nutella. Franchement c'est bien le seul truc qui est bon chez les Moldu.

Il continuai sa progression, léchant tout le Nutella sui se trouvait sur le ventre de Pansy. Elle frissonnait à l'idée que Drago la lèche entièrement.

Une fois qu'il arriva à l'entrée des lèvres et du vagin de la Serpentard, il trempa son doigt dans le pot de Nutella et lui badigeonna son sexe sensuellement. Pansy le sourire au lèvre, gémissait. 

Drago lui écarta les jambe, approcha sa tête et lécha goulûment le chocolat et la sécrétion vaginal de Pansy.  
Elle gémit encore plus, et Drago sourit devant la réaction de cette fille.

- T'es vraiment trop prévisible Pansy, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.  
- Pour...

Ce fut la seule syllabe qu'elle put prononcer, car le Serpentard, fit pénétrer un doigt en elle, sa respiration fut bloquée tant le plaisir était intense. Et quand il commença à faire des va et vient... Elle ne put se retenir de hurler.

Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si c'était réellement lui qui entrait en elle ? Drago n'osait même pas imaginer, de toutes façons, il n'avait pas envie... Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était s'amuser, et pour une fois, il était pratiquement comblé.... Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose... Il s'amusait, mais ne jouissait pas, et il avait particulièrement envie de sexe cette nuit là......

- Viens, dit-il.  
- On va où ?demanda Pansy.  
- Viens, c'est tout !!

Drago la traîna dehors, dans le jardin. Il fit apparaître un poteau en bois, bien fixé au sol à la vertical et y plaça Pansy attaché. 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait ??? demanda celle-ci un peu paniquée.

Drago retourna dans la maison et se ramena avec une canette de coca, une bouteille de champagne et d'autre chose encore... 

Il se posta devant Pansy et bu entièrement la canette de coca et la lubrifia. Il fit écarté brusquement les jambes de la jeune fille et y introduit la canette. Pansy hurla puis elle gémit car ce n'était plus de la douleur qu'elle ressentait, mais du plaisir. Un plaisir intense que Drago ne cessait d'augmenté en faisant des mouvements circulaires et des va et vient avec la canette. 

Quand il l'enleva, Pansy soupira et grogna de mécontentement.

Drago se recula un peu, regarde quel objet il avait à sa disposition et s'empara malicieusement de la bouteille de champagne, il prit sa baguette et souleva le poteau du sol, et le fit tourner à 90%, la longueur du bois se raccourcis un peu; la pauvre Pansy se retrouva la tête à l'envers, l'adolescente avait alors une vue plongeante sur le pénis de Drago, ce dernier lui enfouit délicatement dans sa bouche; il ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et avala une gorgée d'alcool, puis versa le contenu au dessus du vagin de Pansy, elle frémit, le liquide était frais, et pétillant... Et pendant qu'elle faisait son travail, Drago se pencha vers le clitoris et le caressa avec sa langue...

Il commença ensuite à lécher le champagne sur le côté et inspira sur le vagin pour ne pas laisser une goutte lui échapper, ingurgitant en plus la sécrétion vaginale de la fille...  
Il prenait son plaisir grâce à Pansy qui lui faisait une douceur. Lui pour le moment était occupé avec une certaine bouteille de champagne. Il plaça le bout le plus fin vers l'orifice du vagin et l'y introduit. Sous l'effet du plaisir soudain, Pansy mordilla légèrement le sexe de Drago qui gémit. Le Serpentard enfonça progressivement la bouteille de champagne, la faisant bouger de haut en bas. 

Elle poussait des gémissements étouffés par le sexe de Drago qu'elle suçait toujours.

Il enleva la bouteille juste avant que Pansy atteigne le summum. Il regarda ce qu'il avait amener mais ne trouvait rien d'autre d'excitant. Et sentant le jouissement arrivé, il fit retourné le poteau. A présent Pansy était droite. Drago s'introduit en elle.   
Il faisait des va-et-vient, de plus en plus vite, plus de gémissement, plus de bruit, plus de plaisir, plus de cris, et un hurlement s'éleva, strident, court, mais intense. Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Ils étaient tous deux essoufflés, assouvis, ils avaient tous deux eut ce qu'il désiraient : Drago du sexe à l'état pur et Pansy avait eu Drago. Pendant un instant, il n'avait formé qu'un et le 7ème ciel, pour elle, c'était ça...

Drago se retira de Pansy qui soupira de contentement. Il l'a regardait avec un air pervers et essoufflé. Bien qu'il trouvait Pansy conne et désespérante, il n'avait jamais fait aussi bien l'amour. Il la regarda et s'habilla. il commença à partir mais Pansy s'écria :

- Eh !! tu va pas me laisser comme ça, attaché au poteau !!!!  
- ça serai tentant !!! Mais...   


Drago pris sa baguette et défit les sorts qu'il avait fait précédemment. Pansy se retrouva assise parterre et nue comme un ver.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il cyniquement.  
- Pour ce plaisir.  
- Oh tu n'est qu'un jouet, spécialement inventé pour assouvir mes fantasmes...

Et il s'en alla, un regard assouvit et débordant de plaisir...


	2. Reponses commentaires

**Commentaires de Lululle:**

**Salut !!!! Bon je vais être clair sur certaines choses. Cette fic était juste un moment de rigolade avec Sainte Haal !!!! Mais je n'accepte pas qu'on nous review pour nous insulter !!!!! C'est immorale et vraiment pas sympas !!!! Si les personne qui on un problème avec ces fics écrites juste pour rigoler et qui ne sont pas prise au sérieux, eh bien venez me voir !!!!!! Je trouve ça tout simplement inadmissible de nous envoyer des reviews aussi méchantes !!!! Peut-être que certains on aimé cette fic mais je le répète, ce n'est que pour rigoler !!!!! Et si quelqu'un a quelque chose à nous dire et bien qu'il nous le dise par mail ou en face !!!!! Et aussi j'ai trouver ça vraiment vicieux que on nous mettre des reviews horriblement méchante et qu'on ais même pas l'adresse mail des personnes !!!!!!!!! Sachez que ça ma vraiment déçut et franchement mis hors de moi !!! Et si vous avez encore quelque chose à nous dire, mettez au moins l'adresse mail qu'on s'explique au lieu de nous envoyer des reviews lâchement !! **

**Réponse aux reviews (qui nous on fait plaisir): **

**Vicius Malefoy : **Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic. Malheureusement on ne fera pas de suite. Merci pour ta review.

**Sandy : **Salut, contente que tu aime la fic malheureusement y aura pas de suite !! Merci pour ta review.

**Caroline Balck : **Je suis ravie que ça te plaise ce genre de fantasmes, malheureusement ça ne plait pas à tout le monde et quand on a trois reviews avec des insultes, on a pas du tout envie de continuer !!! Merci pour ta review !!

**Eowyn10 :** Alors comme ça, ça t'as fait rire ?? Bah tant mieux alors !! lol !! Mais faut pas croire qu'il y aura une suite !! DSL mais merci pour ta review !! 

**Agatha Brume :** Eh bien tant mieux si tu aimes le Nutella et pas le Champagne, j'y peu rien moi !! Merci quand même pour ta review !!

**Étincelle :** Salut la puce. Comme tu peux le voir ça va pas fort. Les reviews qu'on a u sont pas très gentilles. Surtout que toi tu nous connais et que tu sais très bien qu'on a fait ça en rigolant, au fait merci pour l'idée du poteau !! lol C'est vrai que nous on a u les tripes de faire une fic de ce genres, mais y a pire que nous tout de même !!! Enfin bref, je te remercie pour ta review et ton idée !! GOOD !!! lol

**Bon alors maintenant, passons aux reviews qui m'on fait le moins plaisir : **

**Pff :** Mon cher ou ma chère, je trouve que t'es lâche de ne pas avoir mis ton adresse e-mail. Ensuite ton pseudo te va très bien car « Pff » t'es lamentable. Il n'y a pas d'intérêt pour ce genre de fic. De mon point de vue, c'était juste pour rigoler, bien que tu le prennes mal. Et puis je peux comprendre que ça te plaise pas, mais avoue tout de même que ça t'excite un peu, et puis excuse moi mais une scène de sexe excite beaucoup de monde. Et peu importe notre age. Et puis je tient à te faire remarquez que tu dis que les mots « clitoris, vagin. » sont des mots infâmes ?? Mais dit moi t'as quel age ? As-tu appris tes cours d'éducation sexuel ?? Vagin et clitoris sont des mots scientifiques qui ne doivent intimider personne car il ne sont pas vulgaire !!! Par ailleurs tu dis qu'on a employer ce mot « bite » or j'ai bien relu et je vois que ce mot est écrit nul part dans la fic !! Alors viens pas te plaindre c'est compris ??!!! Et ensuite, qui te dit que nous sommes des gamines qui écrivent des fics dans ce genres pour assouvirent nos pulsions ?? Et puis oui tu as raison en disant que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de réagir, certes mais ne dit pas que c'est de la merde car contrairement à toi, y en a qui aime ce genre d'histoire !!! Et de toute façon si tu sais lire, tu aurais put voir qu'au début du chapitre il y avait marqué « Scène de sexe plus ou moins détaillé, comportant des petites choses perverses... » donc tu aurai put en déduire que comme tu es si susceptible (oh excuse moi je voulais pas te blesser) tu aurais pu aller lire une autre fic au lieu de celle-ci !!! Voilà !! Et franchement je te remercie pas de ta review qui nous a complètement décourager !!! On s'en serai bien passer !!! 

**T'es qu'un conard : **Déjà pour ton pseudo, j'aimerai savoir si ça nous est adressé ??? Car si c'est le cas : va te faire voir !! Et je reste poli !!! Mais si ce n'est pas le cas je m'excuse.   
Bon passons à ta review : Dit moi tu serais pas coincé ???? Non parce que pour trouver ça stupide. excuse moi mais y a rien de stupide là dedans. C'est juste une scène de sexe et y a vraiment rien de stupide là dedans. Mais comme on dit chacun ces goûts !! Au fait, je ne crois pas qu'on soit parent alors ne nous demande pas de regarder des films porno. Merci d'avance !!! Tu te permet de nous donner des conseils alors que dans ta review tu es un peu « vulgaire » !!! Alors viens pas nous faire des leçons de morale !!!! Et je ne te remercie pas de ta review car je m'en serai bien passé !!!! 

Bon voilà !!! Franchement je peux pas dire que les deux reviews que voici ci-dessus, nous on fait plaisir !!! Nous vous informons par ailleurs, qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à cette fic !!! Merci !!!! 

**Commentaire de Sainte Haal**

Je remercie tous ceux qui nous on en quelque sorte, encourager, et qui on apprécié ce que nous avons écrit, ça nous a fait énormément plaisir, mais malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de suite, et j'ajouterais que pour ma part j'arrête toutes mes fics, ces deux personnes ont su me démoraliser encore plus que je ne l'étais, je les remercie infiniment, merci merci ! double fois merci, la prochaine fois, mettez donc vos adresse e-mail !

**pfff: **super pseudo qui dit tt sur ce ke t'en pense. D'ailleurs, très sympathique ta review, j'ajouterai géniale, tellement bien que j'étais en admiration devant ! si si, j'te jure ! Mais tu aurais p-e dû nous passer ton adresse e-mail j'pense, ça aurait montrer ta sur-intelligence, et également ton courage, parce que c'est ps tout d'envoyer des reviews come ça, mais tu peux aussi nous laisser nous exprimer sur c'ke tu nous sors ! Ca existe les gens comme toi ? ouais, bah ouais, je vois ça, j'en vois déjà 2 de reviews comme ça... kelle miracle, nous sommes sauvés par vouuuus ! Ô humble chépskoi. Pr que tu puisses un peu comprendre l'intérêt de ces fics (je suppose des fics à lemon...) c p-e pr le fun, ou pour le plaisir d'écrire. Ou juste pour oublier ses problèmes et ne plus écrire des fics déprimantes, pask'o bout d'un moment, ça nous plonge dans un univers obscurs, et là, je tape ce que tu trouves si grotesque... note aussi qu'on ne lit pas harry Potter pour ça mais pour s'évader du monde réel, et d'ailleurs cette fic là, nous a assez aidé, je trouve, pathétic n'est-ce pas ? je t'emmerde avec joie ma chère (ou mon cher) ensuite, les films de boule, c ps pareil, et j'en ai jms vu, et je n'ai ps l'intention de le faire, il faut savoir qu'il y a bcp de fics qui contiennent des scènes assez hot. En particulier dans les slash, mais cela n'empêche pas d'avoir une histoire géniale ! T'as qu'à en lire, c'est pas de notre faute si t'es aussi intolérante. Et c pas merdik, d'ailleurs, cmt vx-tu écrire ce genre d'histoire sans mot du style "vagin" ? non, tu vx kon apel ça comment ? une fleur ? c'est ps assez scientific pr toi, je suppose que tu ne veux tt simplement pas qu'on l'appelle... bon merci bien bien pour ta génialisme review qui nous a tellement fé plaisir qu'on a sauté de joie... mais on aurait pu s'en passer... ^^

**t'es qu'un conard:** OUAH ! g jms vu un pseudo qui correspond autant au revieweur ! Non, vraiment, mes félicitations, mm si je pense que t'es une fille... au fait, pk tu la trouv' stupide cette fic ? t ps un peu zarb... ?! et le but, c'est de s'amuser, tu connais ce mot "S'A.M.U.S.E.R" pour le fun, F.U.N !! ouaaaais, c bien, tu sais les écrire maintenant, deux nouveaux mots pour la journée ! youpi ! et les films pornos, je n'ai pas très envie, mais toi peut-être que tu devrais... 'fin bon, j'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps, alors j'vais te laisser avec euuh... les trucs que tu considères comme "pas-stupide" !!a 1 2 c 4, et j'espère surtt "à jamais".


End file.
